Fate Messes Up Too You Know
by Rin Uchiha
Summary: It was a normal day in Seigaku, until a girl arrives. Will anyone find love or would everything turn out for the worst? SomeoneOC Het and Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Faith Messes Up Too You Know

_Epilogue_

"Natsumi-san! Natsumi-san!" A short girl cried. She was running towards me.

"Ah, Aya-chan," I said, "Sorry, I left without you. I thought you went home without me."

The other looked sad, "But Natsumi-san, you'll be leaving for Tokyo soon. I wanted to at least hang out with you for your last few days..."

Ah, that's right. I'll be moving soon...

"Natsumi-san, let's go to that store and get some food. You said you wanted to try it out, right?" She said.

I smiled at the other girl. "Really? We can go?"

She nodded. "My treat."

"No, since I'm the one that wanted to go, I should pay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go!" The both of us ran next to each other to the store.

Hello there, my name is Natsumi. Most people I know call me Sumie-chan. I live in a big gray house with my other two siblings. My two parents deceased three years ago when I was 10. I'm 13, going to be 14. I have brown hair that reaches a bit pass my shoulders and dark brown eyes. I'm not hideous or not perfect. I just look normal. I don't usually use make up and my skin's a bit tan from going to the beach on summers.

My two siblings live with me, they're very kind to me, but since they recently found a better job in Tokyo we are moving closer. We're not poor, actually. They said that wanted to make my life better than now. They work really hard at their jobs so sometimes they leave the house to me. I don't mind, it's quite fun actually. Occasionally I'll invite my best friend, Aya-chan, to sleepover.

Aya-chan is younger than me; she's turning 13 this year. She has black hair to her elbows, maybe longer, and darkish eyes. She's almost as tall as me. I guess I'm just short. Aya-chan is the only girl I know that never calls me by my nickname; instead she always calls me Natsumi-san. She's not really polite, but sometimes she's a bit shy. I guess you can say I'm her voice. I usually talk for her. Although she's shy, that doesn't mean she can't play pranks. She _always_ plays pranks on me. I'm too gullible... She's quite a tomboy, well, I am too. No other girl really likes her, according to her. She thinks she's a freak, I don't think so. She's my best friend. Everyone said: a girl like me and a girl like her shouldn't be friends. I guess we showed them that they're wrong. Aya-chan is very interesting if you get to know her.

The both of us arrived to the shop.

"Natsumi-san, what would you like to get?" Aya-chan whispered to me.

"Hmm... Maybe I'll get a burger." I said.

"May we share? I don't think I'll be able to eat it all..." She mumbled.

I smiled. "Sure."

We bought a burger. Wow, it's big. I don't think I could've finished it all myself. We cut it in half. Aya-chan took one piece and I took the other.

Just as I was about to take my fifth bite, Aya-chan said, "I'm done!" That was pretty surprising... I can never know how she can eat that fast _and_ eat that much.

I quickly finished my burger and the both of us headed for my house.

"Are your siblings home?" Aya-chan asked.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to move next week, so you can stay if you like." I told her, "Since tomorrow is a no school day, we can hang out. Do you need to call your parents so you can get clothes?"

"No, I packed some just in case." She said.

I looked surprised. She's just so unpredictable...

The two of us entered my house. The light was on, my two sisters, Sara and Kira, were sitting in the dinning room, talking. Aya-chan and I both put our things away in my room. Since Aya-chan comes here a lot, we almost have a room for her. I sat down next to Sara while Aya took a seat next to Kira.

"Hey, guys," Sara said, "We have bad news."

Aya and I both frowned. "What is it?" I asked.

Kira shook her head, "I have to say that we have to move tomorrow. Sara's boss told her to work that day after tomorrow. We have no choice. Since we live pretty far from it, we should pack up everything tonight and get ready to leave first thing in the morning." She turned to Aya, "We're sorry that we're causing such a burden on you."

Aya shook her head, "No, it's ok. I'm sorry that I had to come today when you're all so busy!"

"Aya-chan can help, if she wants." Sara said.

Aya nodded.

I really didn't want to leave Aya-chan, but if my siblings have to work I guess I have to choice too. I'm moving to Hyoutei if I'm right... They say it's a good school; I can't wait to see it.

---

_Chapter one_

Natsumi sighed. "Aya-chan..." She whispered. Natsumi and her two sisters moved to their new house. It was pretty wide. Natsumi had gone to her new room, it was big, and had light blue colored walls. She was on her old bed.

"Natsumi!" One of her sisters called out.

"Ah, coming!" She called back.

She quickly ran down the stairs. Careful not to trip.

"Yes?" She asked Kira.

"Your transfer to Seigaku has been made. You're going tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Seigaku? I thought you said Hyoutei!" She cried in disbelief.

Kira chuckled, "No, no. You probably misheard it. I just said Hyoutei was a nice school, but Seigaku is where you're going to."

Natsumi stared at her sister. "...I GOT IT WRONG!?" She cried.

Her sister covered her ears, "Natsumi, please quiet down, this house really echoes..."

"Oh... sorry." She said, "But... I got ready to go to Hyoutei! Aya-chan said she knew a boy who went there! She told me all about it! Now you're saying I'm going to Seigaku?"

"Seigaku is a nice school, Natsumi. It's really well known for their boy's tennis team. Maybe you can learn from them?"

Natsumi pouted. "Kira... you know after all these years I could never play tennis well..."

Kira chuckled. "Maybe you can learn. You can never know."

Natsumi sighed. "Seigaku here I go..." She said unenthusiastically.

---

"Class, this is Natsumi. Say hello to her and be nice to her." The teacher instructed. "Natsumi, you may sit behind Echizen."

Horio raised his hand. "Sensei! May I show her around? Since I have those two years of tennis experience and all..."

Tokomo frowned, "Horio! Stop being so braggy!" She cried.

Natsumi just stared at the two with interest. She doubts that girl knew "braggy" wasn't a real word…

"Echizen is right there." The teacher pointed.

"Ah, thank you, sir." She sat down behind the said boy.

She tried to fit in so she whispered a small, "Hello." To the boy in front.

The boy just nodded.

She frowned. _What's with this boy?_ She thought.

The classes were so different from her school. She tried her best to keep up.

At lunch time, she took out her bag of food she took with her.

"Hey, hey, did you know that Fuji-sempai has gotten himself a new racket?" Another girl Natsumi's age, but not in her class, whispered to her friend.

"Never mind the racket! Fuji-sempai is too awesome!" The other whispered back.

The two girls giggled.

Natsumi sighed. She had once whispered to her friend, Aya too...

"I miss Aya..." She said to herself. She bumped into someone.

A tall boy with a green bandana hissed towards her. He had this scary looking face, and long dangling arms.

"I'm sorry!" She cried.

The boy just hissed.

Another boy with spiky hair approached the two. "Oi, Mamushi! Stop being mean! You really need to be more social."

"Shut up... fshhhh..." He replied. The boy called, "Mamushi," left.

"Ah, sorry about that guy. His name is Kaidoh. If you see him just ignore him." The spiky haired boy said. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Momoshiro. You can call me Momo-chan."

Natsumi could only nod. Was Seigaku this strange? What would it have been like in Hyoutei?!

"Well, see ya. I have to fine Echizen." Momo said.

"Oi! Momo! Have you seen Ochibi!?" Another boy cried.

Momo turned around, "Eiji-sempai? Nope, let's look for him somewhere else. He's bound to have that coupon!"

"Yeah!" Eiji cried. "Free sushi!!"

"Yeah!" Momo cried.

Natsumi was still staring. Was Seigaku THIS strange?! It was only sushi!

The two boys ran off.

"...Maybe Hyoutei wouldn't have been _that_ bad..." She mumbled. "I wonder if I could survive the day..."

If you think my character sounds like a mary sue tell me and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter.

Chapter 2

---

"Phew... what an exhausting day!" Natsumi said, she threw her bag on her bed and sat down. "Maybe I should be lucky that Seigaku doesn't give that much homework." She lay on her bed for a while. She heard the door open. She quickly ran downstairs and greeted her sisters.

At dinner time the three chatted about how the day was for Natsumi.

"The food was great, nee-san." Natsumi told Sara.

Her sister smiled. "Thanks. Now you better get ready for bed."

Natsumi nodded. She changed into her night clothes. Before going to bed, she turned on her computer and read her messages. One of them was from Aya.

_Dear Natsumi-san,_

_How was your day? How was Hyoutei? Everything is good over at my school. I'm really bored when you are not here. I hope you come visit me soon!_

_-Aya_

Natsumi clicked reply.

_Dear Aya-chan,_

_My day was fine, a bit tiring though. I didn't go to Hyoutei, my sisters gave me the wrong information. I'm actually attending Seigaku. There are really strange people here. There was this weird boy who hissed! I'll tell you more later, I have to go to bed. Sorry! Bye!_

_-Natsumi (you can stop calling me -san, you know!)_

_Ps: I will visit! I promise!_

Natsumi clicked send. Of course, since Aya was _always_ on the computer, she would receive it soon.

She turned off her computer and got in bed.

"Seigaku is such a strange school." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

---

It was early next morning. Everything was quiet...

"NEE-SAN!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Natsumi shouted.

...Except for that.

Kira laughed a bit. "She's quiet an air head in the morning sometimes."

Sara was finishing the last of her eggs. She sighed, "She is..."

Natsumi stumbled down the stairs. "I'm late!" She cried. "No time for breakfast!" She snatched a piece of toast.

---

"Phew... I made it in time..." Natsumi said.

It was a bit before class. Natsumi sat down at her appointed seat and she put her bag away.

"Ano..." A shy girl with pigtails started.

Natsumi smiled at her. "May I help you?"

Another girl with her hair tied up ran up to her. "I have a question."

"Um... ask away!"

"I thought you said you were 14 when you introduced yourself."

"I'm 13... but..." She hesitated. "I kind of got held back a grade a while ago."

"Well, it's nice to know then." The loud girl started to walk away. The shy girl squeaked a bit.

"Tomo-chan!... I think we should introduce ourselves... I think it would be nice to know Natsumi-san."

The girl named, Tomo-chan, sighed. "Fine Sakuno."

The girl named Sakuno bowed politely and said, "My name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno, and it's really nice to meet you."

Natsumi waved to her. "Hello."

"I'm Tomoka, nice to meet you." She greeted. (Someone please tell me Tomoka's last name.)

"Hello, there." Natsumi greeted back.

After a little chat, the teacher arrived.

"We'll see you later, I guess." Tomoka said.

"Ah... see you."

Natsumi couldn't listen to the teacher much. She made friends! She was so happy. And we _all_ wonder why she got held back...

---

Lunch time arrived. Natsumi stomach growled. Sakuno walked over from her desk to Natsumi.

"Natsumi-san... do you want to have lunch with us?" Sakuno offered.

Natsumi nodded. "Thanks!"

The three girls had lunch by a giant tree. They talked about where Natsumi was from. Her favorite things. Sakuno and Tomo both told her a bit about themselves and their school.

"... and our school is known best for our tennis team." Tomo finished her little... rant.

"Ah, I heard about the tennis team!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, are you going to join the girls' team?"

Natsumi shook her head. "No, I'm really bad."

"How bad can you get?" Tomo cried. "You'll do good! You look very athletic."

Natsumi sweat dropped. "No... really. I'm very bad at it."

---

"Eh? It's you guys." A boy said.

"Be quiet, Horio! We came here to show Natsumi-chan the tennis team!"

Horio looked at Natsumi. After a few moments he said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Horio Satoshi (sp?) with two years of tennis experience."

Natsumi greeted back.

Suddenly the boy who sat in front of her walked by.

"Oi, Echizen!" Horio shouted. "Where are you going?"

"Practice." The boy, Echizen, replied. He pulled his cap lower, showing even less of his face.

"Ryoma-sama! Good luck on your practice match against Momo-sempai!" Tomo shouted. "I'll cheer for you all the way!!"

"Che, mada mada dane." Ryoma walked away.

"That's Echizen Ryoma, he's the only first year regular we have at our school. He's good, but I say with my two years--"

"Shut up Horio!! Ryoma-sama is way better than you and you know it!"

"What?!" Horio yelled back.

Sakuno tried to calm her friend down. "Tomo-chan... please keep your voice down..." She turned to Natsumi, "I'm sorry, Natsumi-san, but you can go explore yourself if you want."

Natsumi nodded. She ran off in the direction that Echizen walked off to.

She reached a court. Some boys called out, "It's the twist serve!"

"Twist serve?" Natsumi mumbled to herself. "What's that?" She made her way over to the fence.

"Excuse me... what's happening?" She asked a short kid with dark hair.

"Oh, you're the new kid! Well, Ryoma-kun is facing against Momochan-sempai." He pointed to the short Ryoma and the taller kid she met yesterday.

They volleyed, lobed, smashed. Natsumi was very impressed with the "Dunk Smash" Momo did. She was also amazed by how much the two boys could play. She couldn't even hit once!

"This is so cool!" She said.

She heard a chuckle. A boy with light brown hair and a feminine face was behind her. "I see that you like tennis."

Another boy with red hair from yesterday popped from behind the first boy's back. "Nya, do you play?"

Natsumi shook her head.

"Nya, you don't?" The boy asked. He looked and acted much like a cat. "Tennis is a great sport!"

The boy with the brown hair chuckled once more. "Eiji, I think you are scaring the girl."

The boy named Eiji back away a bit. "Oh, sorry. Well," He said, "I'm Kikumaru Eiji. Nice to meet you, nya!"

Natsumi weakly mumbled, "Natsumi..."

"What?"

"Natsumi! My name is Natsumi!" She cried.

"Nya, nice to meet you Natsumi. This is Fuji Syuusuke." He pointed to the brown haired boy. He waved.

Natsumi waved back at Fuji. "Hello." She greeted.

Eiji looked behind her. "O'chibi is winning I can see. Go O'chibi!!! Also, go Momo!!!" He cheered. He bounced around.

Natsumi really wondered if she really should be in this school... it's so... odd!

End Chapter


End file.
